Dancing with the Cullens and Jacob
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: When the Cullens are bored what do they do? Dance of course! Vote on whose dance is the best on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a spiffy Twilight-o oneshot. (Yes, Twilight-o.)

Um, yeah.

Wait! What does OC and fluff mean? I know, it's a stupid question but I don't have all my Fan Fiction "lingo" down yet. (Grinninng at the word "lingo.")

You guys can vote (the poll is on my profile) on who's dance was the best.

I hope this will be funny. It was to me when I was thinking about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Billie Jean by Michael Jackson or "YMCA".

* * *

"This is really boring," Renesmee complained, lounging in Jacob's arms.

His eyebrows pulled together with insult. "Thanks."

"Well, all we're doing is sitting here."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Alice hopped down the stairs. "Let's have a dance competition!"

(A/N: Convenient timing Alice!)

"Yeah!" Renesmee exclaimed.

All of the boys and Bella in the groaned.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Rosalie said.

"Fine," was the muttered response from many.

Alice skipped to the front of the room, standing in front of the TV. "So we'll each take turns doing a dance and then whoever's is the best wins! Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and lurching to the front of the room.

"This doesn't have a name. Wait! Yes it does. It's called, 'The Father Bob Dance.'"

Emmett pointed his index fingers to the ceiling, swaying his hips from side to side and spinning in a slow circle. He moved his arms up and down, too. When he was done, the Cullens wore disturbed expressions.

"That was great right?" Emmett said, plopping back down onto the couch next to Rosalie.

"Um, yeah…" was the mused response.

"My turn!" Renesmee shouted, jumping up eagerly. "I'm doing… the hokey-pokey."

She danced as she sang the words, one of the more…special Cullens joining in every so often. When she finished, she bowed, wearing a sarcastic expression.

The vampires and werewolves and everyone in between was getting into the mood of this lovely competition. The were laughing and grinning as Bella jumped up.

"This is going to be great," she said as she got down onto the floor, laying on her stomach.

Bella moved her body in a wave like motion, doing the worm with expert like precision. When she jumped up, Emmett muttered, "Who knew someone like her could do that?"

Renesmee shoved Jake's back, dumping him off the couch and onto the floor. He got up, brushed himself off, and walked to the front of the room, holding his head high with mock dignity.

"I am doing… the sprinkler."

He was grinning as he put one hand to the back of his head, the other one protruding in front of him. Jacob, moved the arm in front of him from side to side, laughing as he went to sit next to Renesmee after a few minutes.

"Edward's turn!" Alice shouted.

"Fine," he grumbled under his breath.

In spite of his obvious embarrassment, lifted his arms so they made a football goal like shape on either side of his head. He rotated his hands on his wrists, swiveling them from side to side as he kicked with one leg, then the other.

When Edward had finished his…interesting dance, he plopped down next to Bella on the floor.

"I've never seen anything like that," she whispered in his ear.

As Alice walked to the front of the room, she said in a deep voice, "I'm going to break dance."

Emmett stifled a laugh and then stared in awe as Alice got down on the floor and spun herself around with her feet. She moved with blinding speed, doing the worm as well as other moves.

Jasper whistled in amazement as she stood up and sat down next to him again. "Nice," he whispered.

Jasper then lurched off of the loveseat and stood in the front of the room. "I'm gonna do the lawn mower."

He pulled his arm back over and over, as if he were starting the engine. He added sound effects, making a noise like starting an engine and the engine failing. When he finally sat down, he announced, "Only three left."

Rosalie walked slowly to the front of the room, turning to the side. She started to sing "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson. As she did this, she did the moonwalk, adding the occasional flick of her hand. When the song was done, she reclaimed her place in Emmett Cullen's arms.

Esme stepped up to the plate reluctantly, taking a deep breath before she began to sing "YMCA". She did the entire dance, shaking her hips and putting as much enthusiasm as possible into her voice.

She walked away, hiding her face as she settled back into the couch.

With a gentle moment of reassurance from her husband, Carlisle jumped up to the front of the room. He put one hand on his hip, humming to himself as he did the disco. He swayed his hips from side to side as he danced.

The Cullens continued playing childish games late into the night, laughing the time away.

* * *

How was it? Review please. And vote on whose dance was the best.


	2. The Winners

Yo peoples!

I have the winner for the Twilight Dance Competition!

In first place, we have… Alice with 3 votes!

In second: Esme and Emmett with 2 votes each!

In third: Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper with 1 vote each!

And in last: Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee with no votes!

Thanks for voting guys! More oneshots coming soon!


End file.
